One Wish
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: If Seto could make the love of his life fall in love with him, he'll be able to save a dying boy's life.
1. Chapter 1

One Wish

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"What about the police?!'

"This is terrible he was hit by a car!"

"Are you ok!?" a few men approached the body lying on the cold cement, hugging a white haired boy protectively.

"Just hang on, alright?!"

'I…what's happening? My body won't move…am I…dying?'

'Sorry,' the spirit if the white haired boy appeared, watching the body that protected him. 'Sorry, oniisan, it's all because of me,'

'So you're alright? You don't have to worry about me…if I could die like this I wouldn't mind at all…'

'Hey, oniisan, so you have any last wish?' they boy asked.

'Huh?'

'This is my atonement…until your wish comes true, I'll link my life with yours,' the boy smiled. 'Do your best to make your wish come true. If you give up, it will be the end, you know?'

'Make my wish come true? What I want is…that guy…that's right…I want him…'

* * *

"_Hey, I thought that you could use this," _

_The blue eyed boy looked up at the person who was calling his attention. He was sitting on the stairs of a temple, reading books. "Uh, hello?" _

"_I've been seeing you these past few weeks sitting here alone, by the temple stairs," said the blonde banged boy as he sat beside the taller teen, holding a tray of a glass of cold tea. "My name is Yami, by the way," the boy named Yami looked up at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Here, this is for you," _

_The blue eyed teen accepted the drink. "Thank you, my name is Seto," _

"_Well, it's very nice to meet you," said Yami. "Will you be here everyday? I would like to get to know you better, can we be friends?" _

"_F-friends?" _

"_Yes, can we be friends?" _

"_O-ok," was Seto's response. _

"_Are you ok?" Yami was a little concerned. "You look uncomfortable," _

"_Well, I've never really had friends before," he answered, taking a gulp of the cold tea. 'This is pretty good,' _

"_Now you do!" Yami said happily. "I don't have many friends either, will you come here everyday?" _

"_Uh…sure," Seto smiled at him. "I will," _

"_That's great!" there was definitely happiness in Yami's eyes.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Seto tired to sit up, "Everything hurts,"

"Oh, no! Don't move!" a nurse came to his aid. "Doctor! Kaiba-san is awake!"

"Huh?"

"You've been unconscious for about two weeks since that car accident," the nurse told him. "You were brought here in serious condition, but it's a miracle, you know? You surviving considering your injuries and how much blood you lost,"

Seto gasped. "That boy! I was trying to save a child, I-"

"Oh, that boy? He hasn't recovered consciousness. Because you were protecting him, his injuries weren't as serious as yours, and his life wasn't in danger,"

'So it wasn't a dream?'

_I'll link my life with your own.

* * *

Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

'I can't just lie here…' Seto thought, watching the nurse go back to her station. He stood up and went to the closet. He saw clothes. 'Father must've been here,' he grabbed a shirt, shorts and the brown sandals. He put it on quickly and escaped the hospital. 

He jogged his way to the temple, ignoring the waves of pain that came from time to time. 'I've got to find him, my wish is that he would fall in love with me,' as he reached the tree where he and Yami were always hanging out, he realized something.

_THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_

He leaned on the trunk, looking like an idiot. "A guy like that?" he said, imagining Yami's beautiful face. "He'd never fall for someone like me," he sighed.

"YOU!"

Seto raised his head, just to see a fuming Yami headed straight for him. "Y-Yami?"

"Don't you "Yami" me, Seto!" he yelled and stopped in front of him. "Where _have _you _been_?! You've been gone two weeks and you don't even tell me!" Seto stared at him. "And what happened to you?! Who did this to you?! Did someone beat you up?! Where is he?!" he began examining Seto's body, wrapped with bandage with a little blood showing through. "Tell me! I'm going to beat him up like hell! What happened?!"

"Uh…Yami-kun…you might want to calm down first?" said Seto, his voice suggestive.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when you disappear two weeks and show up all of a sudden with all those injuries?!"

"Uh…yes?" he answered softly. "Look, just calm down, please?"

"What happened to you?" Yami demanded, still not calming down.

"Yami, just-"

"Who happened to you?!" Yami's voice rose.

"Look, I know-"

"WHO HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Seto sighed. "I sorta got hit by a car," Seto scratched his head.

"What?!"

"I was trying to save a little boy who crossed the road," he explained.

Yami's blood pressure fell, and he calmed down. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Are you ok? You seem…" Yami's now gentle voice trailed off, searching for the right word. "Uncomfortable,"

'I've got to tell him!' he thought. "I…uh…" the words wouldn't come. 'Someone this beautiful, fall in love with me? Impossible,' he added in thought. "You see…I…I…" 'Come on! Just a little bit more courage!'

"I don't understand, Seto,"

"I LIKE YOU!" he finally blurted out.

Yami was a little startled at the statement, but not disgusted. "H-huh?" Seto suddenly felt his legs numb, and he lost his balance, collapsing to the ground. "Oh my god!" Yami quickly squatted. "Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"My legs gave away," he mumbled, not looking back up at Yami

"Whoa, you startled me there," Yami smiled

Seto became he saddest he'd ever been his whole life. Well, not as sad when his mother came to take Mokuba away when his parents divorced. Yami just smiled at him, and didn't care about what he had just said. It was like it had gone through one ear and it came out the other. "S-sorry,"

"Hey, when you said you like me, was it, "I like you cuz you're a really good friend," or "I like you cuz you're the first friend I had," or "I like you that you don't care that we're both guys and that we should date," or…what?" a smile was on his face.

Seto stared at him, in disbelief. What was he going to answer?

* * *

please review. 


End file.
